How did this happen?
by Aevans231
Summary: Bella is the perfect daughter, with the perfect life. How does she go from that to being pregnant and living with her boyfriend? Read to find out (first fanfic)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys, this is my first fanfic and I'm very excited to be sharing this with you. I'm willing to take constructive criticism and comments but please don't be rude. I'm not going to be changing the characters that much but I'm going to tweek the personalities a little bit, (eg: Rosalie is one of bellas best friends). I'm not sure what my writing schedule will be but I'm hoping for once or twice a week. I hope you all enjoy xxx**

* * *

BPOV

I was awoken from my dreams by my stupid alarm clock

"SHIT. SHIT, FUCKING SHIT" I screamed as I realised it was Monday and I only got three hours of sleep because I was finishing homework I was too lazy to do on Sunday morning. I heard the heavy stomping of my brothers foot steps getting Closer to my bedroom door. Three seconds later there was a knock at my door

"BELLA BOO wakey wakes eggs and bakey." Came my brothers booming voice from the other side of the door.

"Emmett if you value your manhood you will not come in" I said in a sleepy yet deadly voice

His loud booming laughter came through my door "I have something for you and I think you might want it." He said sweetly

Before he could finished that sentence I was already ripping open my door and trying to grasp the envelope from his hand, which the little jackass was holding above his head.

Emmett and I have been best friends our whole lives, he is a year older than me, his 18th birthday looming around the corner, it just so happens that he is my brother.

Mum and dad found out they were pregnant with him in their senior year of high school and got married because grandma Marie and grandpa Joel told them that was the solution. Idiots, a year and a half later they popped out another little child which they named Isabella Marie Swan. Unfortunately two months after my second birthday Renee took off to somewhere in Florida saying Forks was too small and she enjoyed the big city. Charlie never got over Renee leaving and since then has pushed me to be the 'perfect daughter' with 'perfect grades'

I thinks it's because he doesn't want me to end up 'like him', and by 'like him' I think he means getting pregnant.

Little did we both know that there is a possibility that's exactly what might happen.

"I swear to god Emmett if you don't give me that report I will kick you where the sun doesn't shine" I said with as much anger as I could, but to be honest I could never really be mad at him.

"Jeez Bella chill, here" he said looking guilty and sorry. As much as the goofball loves to play around and piss people off he hates it when I'm mad. Mostly because when he was five and I was three he stole my cookie and I broke his arm... oops?

I ripped open the envelope and opened the sheet of paper

Biology- A+

Maths- A+

Physical education- B-

Home EC- A+

English- A+

Geography- A-

Science- A+

Drama- B

"No. no. No. no. Dads going to kill me" I exclaimed frantically

"What's wrong" Emmett said barging into my room, and snatching the paper out of my hand

"I got a B in drama and a A- in geo, he is going to kill me" I said snatching the paper back from Emmetts hand, who was currently trying not to laugh. I smacked him upside the head and went in to dads office, knocking three times and then going in

"Hi Ch- dad" I said

"Hi pumpkin, what's in your hand?" He asked, but I think he already know what it was. Asshole

"I just wanted to show you my report card" silently rolling my eyes

"Oh. okay let's see it" he said putting his hand out

After a fifteen minute lecture about how I need to try harder at school if I want a bright future, I grabbed my outfit for the day and whent to shower. I had to be quick since school started at 8:30 and it was 7:30

I did my daily shower routine which I just basically washing my body and shaving if need be. I didn't need to wash my hair as I had already done that the night before. Then I did my makeup which is pretty much nothing, just some mascara and some concealer, depending on how I'm feeling I might put some eyeliner on, but I'm pretty shit at doing it so I mostly keep it natural

After that it was 8:00 so I headed downstairs, grabbed a granola bar and packed my school bag. Once Emmett was ready we got in his giant ass jeep and headed to school

* * *

 **Hey guys i hope hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please review and throw some other ideas out there's, I'm not sure where this story is going to go do some suggestions would be great. I love you all xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm so sorry this is a short chapter. But I promise the next one will be long. In the next one I'm going to include the party and the finding out of the pregnancy.**

* * *

BPOV

Almost as soon as I was out of the car I felt Edwards arms snake themselves around my waist. I turned around to give him a kiss

"Morning beautiful" he said in a quiet but loving voice

"Mmmmm, morning" I said still slightly in a daze from the kiss. As I finished my sentence I was ripped out of his arms by a little annoying pixie

"Yes, yes, yes it's a good morning. We get it now if you stopped playing tonsil hokey then maybe you would have noticed that the bell went" she said slightly amused

I looked around and surely enough everyone was slowly making their way into the building to go to homeroom, but I noticed that Rosalie's car isn't here, as if she read my mind Alice started speaking

"They are taking their parents to the airport this morning, remember they are going to Bora Bora, they will be here by lunch"

I think it's time I take away some of the confusion... there are six of us in our group, there is Alice and Jasper who have been dating since the ninth grade, Rosalie and Emmett who just started dating this year because they are too stupid to realise their love for each other, and then there is Edward and I who have been dating since the start of last year. Jasper and Rosalie are twins and are juniors, Alice and Edward are also twins (crazy I know) and then their leaves Emmett and I who are also siblings... Emmett is a senior, and the rest of us are juniors. Confusing i know.

* * *

Later at lunch...

Alice and I were walking to the lunch room when we heard a ear piercing shriek we looked over to see Tanya the 'queen bitch' and her followers running out of the bathroom soaking wet.

"I wonder what happened" Alice said trying to suppress her laughter as they walked passed

"Water pipe exploded" said a kid I don't know

I took one look at Alice and we completely lost it. We were still laughing when we sat down at our table.

"Hey guys" I said. There was a chorus of heys throughout the group

"Hey did you guys hear about that party mike newton is throwing on Saturday?" Rosalie said with excitement

"not until now" Edward said biting into my apple he stole.

"I think it will be cool, his brother is getting the alcohol and I think they are getting a DJ." Jasper said kissing Alice's cheek

"WOHOOO party at newtons" Emmett bellowed. I rolled my eyes while Rosalie smacked his arm for being so loud.

* * *

 **The next chapter will be up hopefully in the next day or two. Should I include more of Tanya and her followers, give me a suggestion on what other characters I should include. Love you all xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

Because it was a half day we got to go home after lunch, the group and I decided to go to our favourite pizza place. I rode with Edward while Alice rode with Jasper and Emmet with Rosalie

"Hey do you think this party is a good idea, I mean there is going to be alcohol and the cops might show up and I won't know what to wear and I don't want my drink to get spiked and-"

Edward silenced me by putting his hand over my mouth. If there is one thing I admire about him it's that he can be doing six things at once and still not swerve once while he is driving. Lucky bastard.

"Hey, you need to calm down. It's just a party, you don't have to drink and if the cops show up, nothing will happen unless your drunk or get into a fight and knowing you none of those things are going to happen. So just calm down okay?."

"Okay. Okay, yeah it will be fine I guess nothing will happen…"

Two minutes later my phone started buzzing and I saw that it was Rosalie

"Hey Rose what's up?"

"Your goofball of a brother wants to race, you in?"

"Where are you?"

"Look next to you, idiot", I heared Emmett yell into the phone

I looked to my right and Surly enough there they were laughing at me because it took so long for me to find them. Okay then two can play at that game.

"Edward as soon as that light goes green I want you to speed as fast as you can towards the pizzaria okay?"

"Bella is this a good idea I don't want too get a speeding ticket" He said nervously

"Stop being a baby, as soon as that light goes green. go okay?" I said trying to convince him while also trying to hold in my excitement

He rolled his eyes me before sighing. Ten seconds later we were speeding off while Emmet and Rose were hot on out tail, they ended up winning. Alice and Jasper were already sitting at a booth, as if they knew what we were doing they stared laughing

"When are you and Emmett going to stop being so competitive" Jasper said to me as we sat down. A lady came over to take our order. While we waited the boys played 'would you rather' and it was getting more and more annoying by the second.

"I need to go to the bathroom, Alice. Bella will you join me?" Rosalie said to us giving me a pointed look. Alice didn't wait for an answer from me as she grabbed me by the arm pulling me up, Edward pouted not wanting me to go away.

"I'll be back soon babe" i whispered into Edwards ear which sent a shiver down his spine. the boys started teasing him as we walked away.

"Okay Bella. How far have you gone with Edward?" Rose said to me, getting straight to the point. Alice stood next to her against the sink practically bouncing with excitement, I don't know how she can listen to this being as its her brother we are talking about.

"Guys I really don't think I'm comfortable talking about this" I said squirming under their intense gazes. Alice rolled her eyes while Rose slowly walked over to the door, as if she was afraid I would try and leave to avoid this conversation.

"Okay, okay. We haven't... you know... done IT. But we've done some other stuff" I said feeling really uncomfortable, Rose started giggling while Alice sat on the counter with a blank expression, probably remembering that Edward is her brother.

"Okay but we just want you to be safe, when I did it for the first time with Emmett he forgot the Condom, the big oaf is lucky I'm on the pill or i might be in a bit of a situation right now." I rolled my eyes. Thats so Emmett.

* * *

The day of the party (Friday)

The school was buzzing with excitement of the party tonight, Alice, Rose and I were Going back to Alices house to get ready and the boys are going to Jaspers and picking us up. Then we are going to walk over to mikes house being as it is only a ten minute walk

I was in science with Jasper and we were talking about the project when we heard a more interesting conversation was going on

"I fully intend to win Edwards heart tonight, wait till you see the dress I'm wearing. Its so die for" Tanya said to her group of fake blondes - Oh wait sorry I meant 'friends'.

"Isn't Edward dating that ugly girl with the hair that looks like dirt" said Lauren. Bitch. Just as she said that Jasper reached up to grab (not hardly, sort of like picking it up) my hair to look at the colour, I smacked his hand away while he looked at me sheepishly. For the rest of the lesson I kept a cool face but inside I was worried, what if Edward really did like her better then me? I would be so heartbroken. But I know he loves me, its just hard not to get worried at times I mean she is so much prettier than me, with her long blonde hair, big boobs, and skinny body. I mean I'm not saying I'm fat or anything I'm fairly average, its just that there are so many people out there that are so much better than me its just hard not to doubt things.

Later at lunch we were sitting down doing our usual thing (Rose and Emmett sucking each others face off, Jasper and Alice quietly talking and Edward stealing my food) when Edward suddenly decides to start playing tongue hockey... Not that I'm complaining it just took me by surprise.

"What was that for?" I asked him smiling

"Jasper told me what you overheard Tanya saying about us and I just wanted you to know what I love you so much and that I'm not going to leave you of some stupid Bimbo who's age is higher than her IQ" he said giving me one last kiss before the bell went. We got up and walked to Biology hand in hand.

* * *

 **Hey guys I'm sorry that my chapters aren't that long but i was hoping that this will satisfy you for a couple of days, I'm beginning to get busy with christmas and school still hasn't broken up yet and I'm a bit stressed out. but I promise that i will update as much as I can, and I'm so glad that I'm already getting lots of followers and people reading my stuff. Please review and let me know any comments/ suggestions/ constructive criticism you may have**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, should I do an Edwards pov? review and let me know xxx enjoy !**

* * *

BPOV

It was a great party, Alice, Rose and I are on the dance floor dancing to drake. While the boys are hanging out with boys from our school.

It was a fun afternoon getting ready with the girls, I don't like dressing up but I must admit I did love the look Edward gave me when he saw what I was wearing. Alice is wearing a green mid-thigh dress that has spaghetti straps and is leaf green, Rose is wearing a strapless blood red dress that is a bit shorter than mid-thigh but still covers her ass, while I am wearing a midnight blue dress with thick straps that go over my shoulders and is the same length as Rosalie's dress.

"This party is so awesome" Rose screeched over the music. Alice giggled while started laughing my ass off – I may have gotten a bit tipsy.

"I'm going to go find my man" I slurred, just before I turned the corner Mike Newton grabbed my arm trying to pull me to the dance floor, I tried to keep walking but he still managed to keep his grip firm without hurting me.

"Mike if you would like to keep that arm attached to your body I suggest you let go of my girlfriend" Edward practically growled at him. Mike's eyes went wide before he let go of my arm and went go harass some other girls.

"Are you alright love?" he said to me with concern… Probably because I was drunk.

"I'm fine baby" I said giving his lips a peck before I went to go and get more beer.

The party was still pumping three hours later and all six of us were completely drunk off our nut. We were walking home, Emmett and Jasper were currently singing 'over the rainbow' Alice and Rosalie were fighting about who's dress is shorter while Edward and I were trailing behind slowly and talking quietly.

"Bella I hope you know how much I love you" he said to me nuzzling my nose.

"I know babe, I love you too" I said bringing him down for a passionate kiss. After a few minutes Alice and Rose came stumbling over giggling.

"Edward, Emmett wants your opinion on something" Alice said secretly.

"Okay Bella don't say anything until I'm finished" Alice said to me sternly.

"Rose is going over to your place with Emmett so they can do whatever they want while your dad is out of town, I'm going to Jaspers because we need some alone time. Now that's leaves Edwards house for you. You guys can do whatever you want" Alice said to me giving me a pointed smile.

"Is about time you get some" Rose said giggling at something she saw in the grass.

"Guys I don't think I'm ready for this, I mean what will Edward think if I just force myself onto him" I said.

"Nonsense Bella, you are ready for this. Don't bet against Alice. Now go, Edward is waiting" Rose said with excitement. Jasper and Emmett came over and took the girls away, leaving me with Edward standing outside his house. As soon as they were out of sight Edward suddenly started smiling, he turned to look at me and before I could comprehend what was happening he swiped me up into his arms and was running up the stairs to his bedroom.

 **(AN: I didn't want to do a lemon but I'm pretty sure you guys know what happened from here, so I'm going to skip to the morning after.)**

* * *

The morning after…

I woke up with a pounding headache, and soon realised that I wasn't in my bed, I looked to my right and saw a sleeping Edward lying on his back. I screamed from being startled which caused him to jump awake and fall off the bed.

"What the hell Bella?" he said in a tired but annoyed tone.

"Sorry, it's just I didn't expect you to be there. Did we-?" I trailed off hoping he would understand what I meant.

"Yeah I think so" He said putting his head in his hands. A few minutes passed when suddenly he shot back up.

"Bella. Did we use a Condom" he said as if he was almost scared of the answer.

I tried thinking back to last night but came up blank.

"Are you at least on the pill?" he said with an expression I couldn't even comprehend. My lack of answer was enough for him.

"FUCK" He bellowed making me jump. This is not good I thought.

"What does this mean?" I asked worried. I'm turning seventeen in six weeks I can get pregnant now. Dad will kill me.

"Look, nothing could happen. Let's just not tell the group or anyone about this okay?" he said calming down.

"Yeah okay" I said. Suddenly he started laughing.

"We had sex for the first time last night and I don't even remember it" he said laughing harder. That man confuses me.

* * *

 **Hey guys I'm sorry I keep saying that I'll put things in these chapters but then I don't. the finding out of the pregnancy will definantly be in the next chapter. Review, give feedback and I hope you all are happy so far. I love you all xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

****Enjoy!****

* * *

BPOV

Six weeks later…

I was once again awoken by a feeling of nausea and immediately ran to the bathroom to throw up what was left of my dinner. A few minutes later there was a light knock at my bathroom door.

"Bella is everything okay" I heard Emmett yell through the door, I could tell he was worried.

"Yeah everything is fine Emmett. Go-" I tried to finish my sentence but was interrupted by my stomach again.

"Okay I'm coming in" he said with a sense of urgency. When he came in he held my hair back for me until I was finished. He left briefly and came back with a glass of cold water I took it gratefully.

"Bella you're not going to school" Emmett said to me, almost daring me to disagree.

"Yes I am Emmett, school is almost finished and I need to get work from my teachers" I said desperately trying to make him understand that I needed to go to school.

"Bella, you can't go to school if you're sick" he said sounding exasperated.

"Emmett I'm not sick" I said getting angry.

"Then why have you been vomiting every day for the past-" he abruptly stopped speaking. He grabbed my hand and dragged me downstairs to the car.

"Emmett where are we going?" I asked looking down at what I was wearing, which was a skimpy tank top with a pair of old sweats.

"We are going to the drugstore" he said, daring me to argue. And then suddenly it clicked.

"Oh my god Emmett I'm not pregnant" I said shocked that he would even think that.

"Bella I don't know a lot about woman but I do know that if you are vomiting only in the morning and it happens for a few weeks then there is a possibility that you are pregnant. Now when was the last time you and Edward had sex" wincing as he said that, probably because I'm his little sister.

"Mike Newton's party" I mumbled. I'm pretty sure I just heard him growl.

"Did you use… protection?" he said almost afraid of the answer.

"No, we didn't" I said so quietly I was hoping he missed it. I don't think he did because two seconds later he slammed his fists on the wheel.

"DAMN IT BELLA" he bellowed, making me jump out of my skin.

"Emmett. Stop the car right now" I said with as much authority as I could muster up.

He didn't stop the car, and if I didn't know any better I would think he was ignoring me. We arrived at the drug store a minute later, wordlessly he got out of the car and went in. When he came back out he had what looked like six pregnancy tests. We wordlessly drove home and when we went inside I could see that he was on the phone, no doubt telling Rosalie we would be late to school.

When he got off the phone he told me to go and follow the instructions on the tests and tell him when it's done. I went to the bathroom and did the tests, when I came out he pulled me into a big bear hug.

"I'm sorry Bella I promise whatever those tests say I will be here for you no matter what dad or Edward say" he said. I don't think the situation has fully sunk in. What if Edward leaves me? What if dad kicks me out? Shit what if I actually am pregnant.

"I guess we should go and look now huh?" he said giving me a sad smile. I gave a weak nod and we went into the bathroom. He counted to three and we both looked. All six of them said positive. I felt as if my legs couldn't hold me anymore, I fell to the ground and sobbed into my hands. Soon after Emmett got over his own shock he picked me up and brought me over to my bed.

"I'm going to call Edward okay?" he said kissing my forehead, I weakly nodded.

I don't know how much longer later it was but I felt Edward brushing his fingers lightly across my cheek. I smiled because that's how he always wakes me up. Then suddenly I realised why he was here and turned away from his hand.

"Bella what's wrong, you have us so worried." He said. Us? I turned my head and the whole group was there looking just as worried.

"Guys could you please leave so I can talk to Edward? Thanks" I said as they started filing out of the room, casting me one last worried glance Alice shut the door.

"Bella what's going on, the less you speak the more worried I'm getting" he said grabbing my hands.

"Edward I just want you to know that I love you so much and that I didn't mean for this to happen okay?" I said. He sat there still as a stone when suddenly he ripped his hands from mine.

"Did you cheat on me? Damn it Bella how could you do that to me?" He said, tears forming in his eyes. My eyes widened at what he thought I meant.

"What no. Oh my god Edward that's not it at all" I said walking over to him trying to convince him.

"Then what is it Bella?" He said once again growing concerned. I took a deep breath.

"Edward I'm pregnant" I said. I don't know how long he stood there… I'm gonna go with five minutes when suddenly he was smiling like a manic. He scooped me up in his arms and spun us around. Both of us laughing from happiness.

"Bella are you serious?" he said getting excited.

"well yes, according to all of six tests" I said giggling.

"Okay. Tell me what happened starting from the morning sickness earlier in the week" he said grabbing my hand and pulling me over to the little loveseat I have next to my bedroom window.

I started from the beginning. Explaining everything up until the point where he was here with me. When suddenly he paled.

"Edward what's wrong?" I asked rubbing his cheek.

"Bella what are our parents going to say?" he asked me once again growing concerned. Oh shit I hadn't thought of that…

"Babe the sooner we tell them the better but let's save that obstacle for another day. Right now I think we should deal with our friend's downstairs" I said, motioning to my bedroom door. He laughed before grabbing my hand and leading me down stairs. Once we got down we stood in front of the couch while Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie sat in a line in front of us.

"Okay. Guys we get that you have something to tell us but can you get on with it please?" Rosalie said obviously growing bored. I swear she has the attention span of the three year old.

I nudged Edward in the rib cage, silently telling him to get on with it.

"You guys are probably wondering what we have to tell you" Edward said.

"well duh" Jasper said just before Alice smacked him upside the head.

"I'm pregnant" I said, just deciding to get it out there. The first person to realise was Alice, who squealed and jumped into Edwards arms, then mine.

"you guys are seventeen, how are you going to raise a baby" Rosalie said, it may seem like she doesn't care but she just doesn't want Bella or Edward hurt.

"Rose we have no idea what we are going to do, but we only found out today. You are the first people we told. You guys are mine and Edwards family and we love you so much" I said to Rose reaching over and grabbing her hands.

"Did Emmett already know?" Jasper asked after hugging me.

"Yes, he was the one who got me the tests" I said, walking over and hugging Emmett. I love my big oaf of my brother.

"Now all you have to do is tell your parents. I wonder what Charlie will say" Jasper said laughing, probably imagining what Charlie will do when he finds out.

There was a loud smack, followed by Emmett's laughter.

* * *

 **Hey guys I really hope this chapter was up to your standards, I know it was a bit different, with Emmett being the one to help Bella see if she was pregnant but I wanted it to be different. I hope you all liked it. Review and tell me what you think so far. I love you all xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, Merry Christmas. Okay so I know that it took me a while to get this up but I got back from Perth on Friday and my best friend came for a sleepover but then we got food poisening and I spent Christmas Eve badly sick, But I'm better now and was able to finish this chapter. Its short I know but my Grandparents are here and I need as much time with them as I can get. Read and Enjoy! i love you all xxx**

* * *

BPOV

It was just Edward Emmett and I chilling on the couch, Emmett is going to help us how we should tell our parents. Everyone had left about an hour ago.

"Well dad doesn't get home from Washington until Thursday" Emmett said (The day is Tuesday, and Bella's birthday is on Sunday).

"Okay well should we tell him on Fri-" I said before we heard the front door open… Oh shit.

"Bella, Emmett I'm home" My dad bellowed through the house, Emmett gets that trait from him. We could hear him getting closer to the living room.

"Bella I got a call from the school saying that- Oh hello Edward" Dad said, trying to be civil. It's not that he doesn't like Edward, it's just he would rather me focus on my studies and get straight A's. He doesn't think a sixteen year old teenager should be able to have fun. Mean. Sometimes I wish my mum was still here, dad always used to tell me how much of a free spirit she was.

"Hello sir" Edward said, holding his hand out. Dad shook his hand before turning back to me.

"Bella why did I get a call from the school saying you and Emmett were absent?" He said looking a bit pissed off.

"Global warming?" Hoping he would take my attempt at humour and leave me alone.

"Nice try Bella" He said cracking a smile at me. He beckoned me to follow him to his office. I gave Edward a kiss goodbye and walked him to the door.

"I'll call you before you go to sleep, okay?" Edward said giving me a hug.

"Edward, I'm going to tell him tonight, is that okay? Because he will most likely want to speak to Caslisle and Esme and he might drag me over there…" I said hoping he would agree.

"Bella its okay I don't mind, I don't think that Charlie is going to be my biggest fan once you tell him that your carrying my child, so I'm gonna go" He said inching towards his car. I giggled and gave him one last kiss before I went inside.

"I give you strength my child" Emmett said to me, doing the sign of the cross. I smacked his hand away, he yelped and ran away from me muttering about pregnant woman and hormones. I laughed before going into dads office and shutting the door.

"So Bella, would you like to tell me why you decided you and Emmett didn't need to go to school today?" He said taking his reading glasses off and putting the in his desk drawer.

"Well I was sick, and Emmett wouldn't let me go to school so he took me to get some tests and we came home" I said, still not realising what I had let slip.

"Tests?" shit.

"Yeah. Uhhhh so I have something I need to tell you dad" I said fidgeting with a rip in the bottom of my t-shirt.

"Well spit it out then" He said getting impatient.

"I'mpregnant" I said, trying to take the sting off by saying it fast. I think he heard it because he started tearing up. It broke my heart to see this because all I ever wanted was to make him happy and proud of my achievements.

"Bella I've gotten used to your sense of humour over the years but this isn't funny, please tell me you are joking…" He said wiping his eyes. I slowly shook my head, something in him must have snapped because he ripped himself out of his chair, grabbed my arm and yanked me towards the car. Emmett is really against violence so when he saw dad dragging me to his car he jumped up in rage.

"Emmett leave it, I'm going to be okay…" I said trying to give him a reasuring smile, which I'm pretty sure looked like a grimace. He didn't look convinced but he sat down anyway. Once we got to the car he opened my door for me and put me in, I did my seatbelt while he got into the car.

"Dad I'm really so-" I started to say before he cut me off.

"Don't even speak Bella. You have no idea what you have done" He said. We stayed quiet the rest of the drive, It wasn't that hard to figure out where we were going. Once we got to Edwards house I unbuckled my seatbelt and got out of the car. Dad met me at the top of the steps and we knocked on the door.

I really don't know how I am feeling about this pregnancy, I mean I'm turning 17 in a couple of days and I never even really had a mother, other than Esme all I had was Alice, Rose, Jasper, Emmett and Edward. Those people were my family, they were the people who would come wake me up at six in the morning to go shopping, we would spend all summer together hanging around the streets on our skateboards, Swimming at La'push beach, getting stuck in trees on a dare (Emmett), and sitting outside in the middle of the night talking about what we want to do in the future. These are the people that raised me, when Alice Rose and I tee-peed the principals office when we graduated middle school it wasn't Charlie who punished me because he is never home. It was Esme that grounded me.

If Edward and I do keep this baby, we are going to have lots of support. Alice will help me dress it, Rose will be its second mother, Jasper will read to it and teach it about history and Emmett will just be the goofy uncle and will teach it how to have fun, even with the support we will have there are all these doubts in my mind.

I've known about this baby for a day and already I can't wait until it gets here, I have so many people to give him/her love and I cant wait to see Edward be a father. I wonder how he really feels about this. I was pulled out of my thoughts by the door opening. It was Esme.

"Bella, Charlie how are you? what are you doing here?" Esme said giving us both a kiss on the cheek. She frowned when she saw the bruise forming on my right arm. We walked into the living room and sat down. Carlisle was reading a book and drinking a glass of wine while Edward was watching a movie. I sat next to him, he obviously knew why we were here but I don't think he cared at that moment. All he saw was the big purple bruise on my arm getting worse.

"Bella did charlie give that bruise to you?" Edward asked. I slowly nodded, I think he growled. He was about to say something when Esme spoke up.

"So charlie, what brings you here? not that we have a problem with it, its just the visit surprised us." Esme said casting me a worried glance, Carlisle has yet to say anything.

"Yeah well Esme I wish it was on better terms" said Charlie glaring at me.

"Okay this is enough. I'm just going to say it, Bella's pregnant, we found out this morning" Edward said grabbing my hand. Esme gasped and Carlisle just stared at me, then my stomach, then my face, then my stomach, then my face, and then my eyes. He smiled at me before grabbing Esme's hand.

"Bella, Edward this is a big thing. We are disappointed my the decisions you have made, but we will be here for you every step of the way" said Carlisle.

"What do you mean every step of the way? They are getting rid of it and thats final" Charlie said shooting daggers at Edward and I. There were a chorus of gasps around the room.

"If you think abortion is even an option than you have some screws loose" I said fuming. I may consider adoption for my parents sake but no way will I EVER abort a child. Charlie stood from his chair and so did I.

"Charlie I agree with Bella but there are other options. Like adoption, or she and Edward can ke-" Carlisle started but was interrupted by my fathers shouting.

"You will not disobey me Isabella, I am your father" He said walking up to me so we were almost nose to nose

"Sorry 'dad' but last time I checked Fathers don't leave the house for weeks at a time going on buisness trips, Emmett practically raised me. You sit there lecturing me about my grade's and about my future, but you have absolutely no idea, do you know that my birthday is on Sunday? Or that Emmett's was a couple of days ago? I've known Esme and Carlisle for a very long time now and both of them have been better parents to me than you ever will or could" I said breathing hard after my rant. Charlie opened his mouth to speak but I wasn't done yet…

"Whatever Edward and I decide to do about this situation will be our choice. But it sure as hell is not going to be Abortion, how could you think that I would ever concider that an option? You spend half your time away on business trips, and the other half is spent telling me and my brother that we aren't good enough for your standards. Well guess what? I'm so done with it, and I'm so done with you. If you aren't going to support me in my decisions then you can leave now…" I had barely finished my sentence when I suddenly felt his hand come across my face, the force form the slap sent me to the ground. I felt my head hit something hard there was a lot of yelling, someone picked me up and i felt them moving towards the stairs before I blacked out.

* * *

 **Okay I need to talk to you guys about something. I want more reviews, I know I probably sound like an annoying baby demanding she gets what she wants but I know I have quiet a few of readers so far and I really want more reviews. don't make me hold your chapters hostage… I'm just kidding… not about the reviews though… I want more of those. I LOVE YOU ALL.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, I just cleaned my bathroom and I'm feeling pretty proud of myself. I'm so sorry it took me so long to update but life kind of got in the way, lol. See you at the bottomJ.**

* * *

BPOV

I could hear muffled voices speaking quietly across the room, the faster I woke up the faster the pain in my left cheek and head became more and more noticeable. I made a groaning noise before I opened my eyes, Edward was at my side within two seconds.

"Bella are you okay? Do you remember what happened? Do you feel okay?" he asked, he looked like he had been crying.

"Baby look at me, look at me. I'm okay" I said to him quietly.

I reached my hand up and put it over his cheek, he looked at me for a few seconds with love in his eyes before he put his hand over mine and gave me a small smile, I heard a chorus of "awes". I looked to my left and saw Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme smiling over at us.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked, still groggy from being knocked out. I really hope Charlie isn't still here because I don't know if I can stomach looking at him after what he did to me. I don't even know if I want him around the baby.

"Edward called us and told us what happened" Emmett said slowly walking over, as if I were a baby deer and he could startle me at any second. I noticed that he was supporting a black eye…

"Could someone please explain why my brother has a black eye? What the hell happened!" I said becoming frustrated. Everybody looked at each other having a silent conversation before Edward turned back to me.

"Well after your dad… hit you… I took you upstairs with Mum while Dad talked to Charlie, I could hear that it wasn't going well so I called Emmett, he was with the others and they all came over together. After I told Emmett what happened he dragged Charlie outside and they got into an argument, when Charlie said that he wanted you to get an abortion… Well uh, Emmett sort of decked him…" ( **AN** : **decked means punched for those of you who don't know** ).

"YOU WHAT?!" I shouted at Emmett, he gave me a sheepish smile and tried to grab Rose's hand, she moved it and shot him a glare… I might have laughed if I wasn't so angry.

"Bells let's face it, he was being a dick. He deserved what he got" Emmett said rolling his eyes. I folded my arms and huffed still mad at him.

"What happened next?" I said looking back over to Edward. He took a deep breath before continuing…

"Well after Charlie got up off the ground he said something to Emmett-" Edward started before he was interrupted by Emmett.

"I believe his exact words were 'you Motherfucking Bastard'… Then he punched me, after that Carlisle pulled dad off me and shoved him into his car. Dad left and we came upstairs to see you then twenty minutes later you woke up" He said popping the 'p'. He noticed all of us giving him a glare.

"what?!" he said staring at us looking self-conscious Rosalie smacked his arm before saying:

"She asked Edward you idiot" I laughed before trying to get out of bed, which brought the throbbing pain back to my head I hissed in pain before Edward pushed me down onto the bed.

"Bella you shouldn't try and get up for now, you hit your head pretty hard and you might have a concussion. Carlisle said that you should stay on bed rest for a few days so nothing will happen to the baby" Alice said coming over to sit on the bed with me. I bolted upright ignoring the pain in my head and Edwards protests.

"What could happen to the baby, I've known about him for less than 24 hours and even then he has only been 'alive' for six weeks. What could possibly happen?" I said to her… If looks could kill I'm pretty sure she would be in a million pieces right now.

"Sweetie nothing is going to happen, it's just a precaution you should take just in case" Esme said lightly pushing my shoulders so I would lie down.

"Come on kids. You should be getting home its late and a school night" There were a bunch of groans before they all left the rooms. I felt shuffling next to me and noticed that Edward had climbed into the bed with me. I turned onto my right side so that we were spooning. He put his arm around me and pulled me closer to him.

"So you think it's a him?" he said with a smile in his voice. I let out a laugh and he chuckled along with me.

"Well if it were a boy than he would have your breathtaking smile, your deep inviting green eyes, your crazy but sexy bronze hair and most importantly your big fat heart" I said turning over and giving his lips a peck.

"Yeah that's true but if it were a girl than she would have your big doe like brown eyes, your chocolate brown hair, a Beautiful heart shaped face, your caring nature, your world stopping laugh, your cute button nose and your beautiful blush" he said. He was about to say something else when our moment was ruined be a knock at the door.

"Come in" I called when Edward didn't say anything. The door opened and Carlisle came in holding a cup of water and a couple of pills

"Sorry for the interruption but Bella I need you to take these tablets. They will help your headache and help you sleep" he said putting them on the table. I saw that he was already in his pyjamas and his hair was damp meaning that he had probably showered.

"What time is it?" I asked him. He checked his watch.

"It's 11:48, I'm about to head to bed because I have an early shift at the hospital tomorrow, speaking of which Bella at 1:30 tomorrow, you, Edward and Esme are coming up for your first ultrasound… which means you will have the day off" He said looking a little bit excited. I chuckled then thanked him for the pills as he was leaving. I got out of bead heading to the shower when Edwards voice stopped me.

"Bella where are you going? You should be resting" he said getting out of the bed and coming over to me. I rolled my eyes at his incapability to be away from me for more than three seconds.

"Edward I need to take a shower, I haven't showered since last night and I smell" I said grimacing when I caught a whiff of my body odour (AN: gross I know lol). I turned the shower on, waiting for it to heat up I stripped out of my clothes and quickly brushed my hair so it wasn't knotty when I put conditioner in it. When I saw the steam coming out from the top of the head I got in and let the hot water relax my body and emotions.

When I felt a bit better I started washing my hair wincing when I touched the little sore spot from falling. I can't believe Charlie thought it was okay to hit me. I mean I probably deserved it because of the way I spoke to him but to be honest I don't regret what I said to him, I meant every word. He has been leaving Emmett and I home alone for weeks since I was six and he was seven, but what I loved about Emmett was that no matter what he was always able to make me feel better no matter how sad I was feeling. While I rinsed my conditioner out I remembered one of my fondest memories from back then…

Flashback (Bella is six and Emmett is seven)

 _I was sitting on my bed in my cute little tweetie bird pyjamas with a story book waiting for dad to come in and read me a story. Emmet saw my light on and looked at me confused._

 _"Belly bean what are you doing up? I put you to bed" he said walking over next to me and sitting on the bed._

 _"Daddy promised me that he would read me a story, look its goldy locks" I said shoving the book onto his lap. (AN: I know Bella acts a lot younger than Emmett but that's because she didn't have to grow up he did) he took a deep breath._

 _"Bella remember this morning when daddy had the big suitcase and he got in the pretty yellow car?" he said getting up to put my covers over me, I smiled when I remembered the nice man that tipped his hat at me while dad put his bag in the car._

 _"Well he got onto a plane and went all the way over to Canada, for his job. He won't be back till Sunday night. But guess what?" he said brightening up a bit._

 _"What?" I said in a quiet but sad voice. He grabbed my hand and leaned in as if to tell me a secret._

 _"We get to go to the park tomorrow. With the rest of the group" he said laughing when I squealed._

 _"Even Edward?" I said my voice filled with a little more enthusiasm, Edward is my best friend._

 _"Even Edward" he said kissing the top of my head. He went to put the book away when I reached out and grabbed his hand._

 _"Can you read it to me?" I asked giving him my puppy dog eyes with the pout, he hated reading bedtime stories but I knew he wouldn't say no. I smiled triumphantly when he opened the book, I relaxed myself againsed the pillows and shut my eyes._

End of flashback

I smiled to myself. I'm so happy that Emmett has excepted the situation for what it is and isn't mad at me. I was finally done in the shower so I turned it off and grabbed one of the white fluffy towels, I dried myself and put the towel into my wet hair. I stared at myself in the mirror, turning sideways so I can see the invisible bump on my belly. I rubbed it lovingly.

"I love you so much peanut" I said before I walked out of the bathroom to get ready for bed.

* * *

 **I honestly think this is my best chapter so far… I think I just needed to get the hang of how things work. I'm going to make the pregnancy period a little short because I want to include what happens after. If you want to ask or suggest anything you can PM me, I love getting private messages from you guys I love knowing your there for me. I love you all, REVIEW xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow hi guys it's been a while hasn't it? I'm so sorry I haven't been here to keep the story going but majority of the year I was gone was spent in the hospital and I barely even thought about this… But no worries because I'm back on the horse and ready to keep going. I hope I still have some readers out there. Anyways, see you at the bottom x**

EPOV

I look down at her while she sleeps, watching her chest rise and fall as the breathes. I wonder if our baby will look anything like her, if she will have her eyes and her smile as well as traits from her personality. I carefully lift up her tank top and stare at her stomach, it's still flat and showing no signs of a bump I don't actually know when she is supposed to be showing but I guess we will find that out at the doctors today…today? I check the clock and sure enough it's 3:25am.

I watch her eyebrows crinkle in worry and I rub her arms in soothing motions knowing that she is having a bad dream, her face smoothens out as if she is still conscious and knows that I am here next to her. I lie back against my pillows and try to imagine where we would be right now if I hadn't gotten her pregnant, I mean I have no regrets but how many chances have we ruined for ourselves by making the decisions leading up to this point? I can't help but wonder if I will even make it to my senior year, it's not like I can leave my girlfriend home alone to look after OUR child… our child. I kind of like the sound of that.

I decide to go downstairs for some chocolate milk, so I get up slowly and leave the room as quietly as I can. I walk into the kitchen and open the fridge to grab the carton, and when I close it I see a short figure standing in front of me and it scares me enough to make me drop the carton – thank god it wasn't a glass or mum would kill me.

"Jesus fucking Christ Alice, warn me before you scare me, god," I said while holding my heart, she giggles and bends down to grab the carton while I get two glasses from the cupboard.

"Sorry Ed, I heard you walking downstairs so I thought I would come see that you're okay," She says while sitting down at the bench. I lean on it and grab the glass she pours for me.

"Why were you awake anyway?", I say with an arched brow. She bows her head and smirks into her drink.

"I was on the phone to Jasper," She says looking back upstairs, we hear a bathroom fan get turned on and know that it's dad getting ready for work, meaning that mum will be down soon to say goodbye to him. It's quiet for a moment when Alice speaks up again.

"Look, I know why you here and I'm pretty sure I could guess exactly what's going through your head right now, but I want you to know I'm here okay? I'm your twin, we shared the womb together… Plus I'm 20 minutes older," she says obviously trying to get a smile out of me… it works but not for long.

"I don't know Alice, I guess this whole pregnancy thing is starting to hit me – don't get me wrong I have no regrets but I'm going to be a fucking dad in 9 months. I'm 17. I mean shit, I've only been driving for a year," I say running my left hand through my hair and tugging it.

"Look Edward, I'm going to be straight with you because I can. You guys fucked up and these are the consequences, yeah sure mum and dad are disappointed, you did a dumb thing but look what you're going to get out of it," She pauses and smiles, "You've gotten this far, don't let Bella down especially now, when she needs you the most. I know that you guys don't want anything to do with the idea of abortion, but have you thought of adoption? If you guys aren't ready give the baby do a family that is."

We sit on the couch together and watch the early morning cartoons sitting under a blanket safe from the early morning chill. When mum and dad come downstairs they are shocked to see us awake so early but don't ask questions, we get a kiss from dad and an extra member on the couch with us.

The clock says 6:05am when we hear the fast and hurried footsteps of Bella running to my bathroom, my mum goes to get up, but I gently grab her hand and pull her back to the couch.

"Thanks mum but I'll go," I say as I kiss her forehead.

The closer I get to the bathroom the louder her retching gets and I'm there by her side in what feels like seconds holding her hair back and rubbing soothing circles on her back. She grabs my hand and gives it a squeeze and we sit like that for an hour. She is leaning against me exhausted when my mum knocks on the bathroom door.

"Bella, how are you feeling? I brought you some orange juice, you need to stay hydrated… especially in the first trimester," she says while leaning down next to us and handing her the glass.

"Thank you, Esme I honestly don't know what I would do without you," Bella croaks as she grabs the glass.

Mum brushes her hand against Bella's cheek affectionately. She gets up to leave but her steps falter before she leaves.

"Be ready by 1 o'clock on the dot guys, you have and ultrasound today," she winks at us and leaves the room.

Saying she is feeling better Bella kicks me out so she can take a shower, I was going to offer to join but sensing she isn't in the mood I decide to keep my balls intact and leave her to do what she needs to do. I take the clothes mum gave me for Bella to out on and i place them on my bed.

I walk downstairs to find mum in the kitchen, dressed and cooking breakfast. I hug her from behind and kiss her cheek.

"I love you mum, thank you for being there for us and not freaking out like Char- you know who," thinking about what happened yesterday makes my hands clench in anger and I feel mum's hands gently freeing my hands from their fists and she turns to face me.

"Edward, honey calm down. I understand that your angry about what happened, but you have to let that go okay? Carlisle Is going to sort that out. Emmett might even come stay with us too for a bit. I don't know what's going to happen, but you need to put that at the back of your mind because today is a very special day for you and Bella okay? You guys are going to see your baby for the first time and that's exciting… I know you only found out yesterday- we all did, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't take action straight away okay? Now sit down and breathe. Breakfast is almost ready," she says and turns back to the stove.

Bella and Alice come downstairs together and the four of us have a nice morning together, we laugh about how much food Bella eats and we all have a really nice morning together. Jasper comes to pick Alice up for school and says a quick hi to us before they leave.

We hang on the couch together and watch some random movies while Mum potters around the house and by the time 1pm rolls around Bella and Mum are jumping out of their skin with excitement. They drag me out of the house while I chuckle at their antics and we get in the car ready to leave.

I'm about to see my baby for the first time.

.

 **I get it if I don't have many readers since it's been a year but I hope that some of you like where this chapter is going and I would SERIOUSLY love some suggestions haha but I love you guys so much. I will try and update regularly from now on but be patient with me, I promise to finish this story. REVIEW xoxoxo**


End file.
